¿Sentir?
by Nahome Maxwell
Summary: cap3 wuju!2x1...ya el reencuentro sucedio pero que es lo que vendra...
1. Chapter 1

¿Sentir?

Prologo

…no sabes como deseo poder tenerte aquí a mi lado poder tan solo sentir tu presencia, tu aroma, me conformo con tan solo escuchar tu voz…mas no puedo hacer nada por eso ya que no tengo ningún derecho sobre ti…pero duele tanto el no poder mirarte cada día…retrocedería el tiempo mil veces para poder quedarme para siempre en es instante en que me miraste y me regalaste una sonrisa…no se como fui tan entupido para nunca

haberme dado cuenta lo mucho y aun que me cueste reconocerlo…lo mucho que te quiero, se que si me escucharas decirte estas cosas no me creerías ya que siempre fui al contrario contigo si me daban ganas de abrasarte me apartaba, si tenia ganas de escucharte te hacía callar, si quería verte te echaba y si te acercabas a mi en ves de demostrarte la felicidad que me hacías sentir simplemente te decía alguna ironía y me marchaba…creo que creí que así te iba apartar de mi y así yo iba poder olvidar y echar al fondo de mi lo que estaba sintiendo por ti, pero eso nunca sucedió si no al contrario cada día lo que comenzó tan solo como un extraño cariño fue creciendo y aun que no me explico como paso no puedo negar que desde el momento que nos conocimos que nuestras miradas se cruzaron que no te eh podido quitar de mi cabeza…comenzaste a ocupar un espacio permanente en mis pensamientos para luego ocupar una espacio en mi corazón del cual no te eh podido sacar ni siquiera ahora que ya va un año desde que cada quien tomo su camino y lo peor de todo es que no puedo culpar a nadie excepto a mi mismo ya que…fui un cobarde al no tener el valor suficiente para decirte lo que sentía y siento hasta ahora…fui un entupido al desperdiciar hasta la mejor de las oportunidades, si esa noche antes que todos nos separáramos si después de la guerra, después que ya se había solucionado todo y se comenzaba vivir una nueva paz en la cual ya no éramos necesarios por lo tanto nuestra nueva misión era tan solo vivir…una palabra que ya había dejado de tener valor ya que realmente no estaba viviendo tan solo era un "robot" si tal cual como tu me llamabas cuando ya mi actitud tan fría e indiferente te exasperaba, no se como aun así te quedaba hora y hora conmigo solo estando ahí hablando de mil y unas cosas hasta que yo te callaba o me marchaba, pero siempre te escuche cada una de las palabras que me dedicabas cada una de la tonterías que me contabas quedaron grabadas en mi memoria tal cual como las ultimas palabras que me dijiste al marcharte a tu colonia… si como olvidarlas si por un momento desee y añore escuchar alguna palabra que me diera algún indicio de que lo que sentía era mutuo ya que si me hubiera dicho algo como un te quiero…ufmm…no creo que hubiera aguantado mas sin abrasarte pero no…tu tan solo fuiste a representar tu papel de buen amigo y despedirte de la persona a la cual según tu yo no se como considerabas tu mejor amigo como me dolieron esas palabras -siempre serás mi mejor amigo- ¿amigo? quien quería ser tu amigo! Yo quería ser cualquier cosa pero menos amigos todas las ilusiones que pude tener se murieron y re enterraron esa misma tarde y ahora me encuentro aquí con tan solo el recuerdo de tu sonrisa, de tu mirada, de tu voz…de ti


	2. Un Comienzo

**¿Sentir?**

Por **Nahome Maxwell**

Basado en **Gundam Wing**

"pensamientos"

/recuerdos o flash back/

-dialogos-

Parejas: 1x2 3x4 y lo demás saldrá por el camino ne?

Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi.

Raiting: PG-13 yo señalo si hay algun NC-17.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, ya quisiera yo en especial por cierto chico de larga cabellera xD, así como no son mío aun k me gustaría, esta es solo una historia de yo una fanática para otros fanáticos U.U

Capitulo I

**Un comienzo**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¿Reunión?-

- Si este domingo, es que eh estado ubicándolos a todos- dijo una alegre vos.

- hn-

- ¿Vendrás?- pregunto un poco insistente – Solo falta que tu aceptes con los demás ya me comunique- agrego.

-iré- fue la seca respuesta algo automática se podría decir.

- Me alegra mucho! Entonces te espero este Domingo te mando las indicaciones de cómo llegar a tu mail- dijo de manera un poco apresurada de la emoción – Nos vemos Heero!- se despidió.

- Adiós-

Después de esta despida ambos colgaron el teléfono.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿como le fue mi Señor con sus llamadas?-

- Muy bien Rashid gracias por preocuparte, ahora solo me queda organizar todo para que sea perfecto- dijo sonriendo ampliamente ya que hasta el momento estaba saliendo todo muy fácil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¿por que acepte?- fue la pregunta que dejo salir de sus labios luego de colgar.

"no…no es por el…bueno si…pero se supone que ya debería tener lo superado…bueno no, pero el debe estar haciendo su vida y yo aquí inquietándome por simplemente volver a verlo…diablos…"

– ¿Que debo hacer?- fueron la segunda pregunta que salio en esa solitaria habitación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Wau!- dijo sorprendido un hermoso joven quitándose los lentes oscuros que llevaba " si que es hermosa la tierra" pero fue interrumpido en sus pensamientos.

-Disculpe Señor es usted el Joven Duo Maxwell?- pregunto un hombre vestido completo de negro.

-Umm…depende de para que lo necesita- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa adornando sus labios.

-pues… vengo de parte de mi Señor Quatre R. Winner y según las características que el me dio usted debería ser el joven Duo Maxwell- dijo el hombre un poco nervioso.

- pues si es por eso el soy, mucho gusto- dijo extendiendo la mano – mi nombre es Duo Maxwell- termino por decir con una amplia sonrisa adornando sus labios.

El hombre se quedo viendo la mano del joven unos segundos realmente este chico lo estaba perturbando pero mejor la estrecho rápidamente agregando –el gusto es mió ahora seria tan amble de acompañarme para llevarlo a donde mi señor- dijo amablemente.

- Pues creo que eso no va poder ser – dijo volviendo a sonreír de manera traviesa.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto un poco descolocado el hombre este joven realmente se la estaba haciendo difícil.

- Es que vera yo ya tengo como llegar- dijo divertido por la expresión del hombre – Pues…- pero fue interrumpido por un llamado en alta voz.

--EL SEÑOR DUO MAXWELL FAVOR DE ACERCARSE A RECOGER SU ENCOMIENDA--

- Bueno me llaman como usted vera- dijo dando se la vuelta dirigiéndose a las oficinas de entrega.

- Pero Joven Duo espere!- dijo el hombre siguiendo al trenzado (N.A: apoco pensaban que se iba a cortar el pelo pues nop xD jejejeje el sigue con su larga cabellera )

Después de unos cuanto minutos…

- Bueno Señor Maxwell solo falta que firme aquí y podrá retirar su moto- dijo el hombre extendiéndole un papel.

-Ok- dijo recibiendo el papel y firmándolo de inmediato – aquí esta, tome gracias- le devolvió el papel y se dirigió a donde estaba su moto – Ahora entiende por que no me puedo ir con usted- le dijo un sonriente Duo al hombre mandado por Quatre el cual lo había acompañado todo este tiempo.

-Bueno si es por eso si quiere podemos hacer que alguien lleve su moto y usted se va con nosotros- dijo un poco impaciente el hombre.

- Pues yo prefiero…ir me en mi moto- dijo montándose en ella encendiéndola – Así que dígale a Quatre que llegare por mi cuenta hasta luego!- dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano y hizo partir la moto perdiéndose en las calles, dejando al hombre completamente sorprendido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"al fin en tierra firme" fue el breve pensamiento de un extraño joven oriental siendo interrumpido bruscamente.

-Disculpe Joven usted es el Señor Chang Wufei es que vengo departe de mi Señor Quatre R. Winner- dijo todo de una vez para no repetir experiencias pasadas además de que estaba seguro de que este hombre era el amigo de su señor ya que tenia una foto y era idéntico.

-Pues el soy- dijo muy serio – para que lo envió su Señor- dijo un poco incomodo por lo ultimo.

- Es que el me mando a recogerlo, así que si gusta acompañarme- dijo amablemente el hombre.

-Claro- dijo secamente el Chino, dejándose guiar por el hombre hasta un hermosa limosina pero antes de subirse una duda lo asalto – Disculpe – dijo para llamar la atención del hombre- Habrá llegado alguien mas de los invitados de su Señor?- dijo todavía incomodo con lo de "Señor".

-Pues aparte de usted solo el Joven Maxwell iba a llegar por transportador y el si ya llego pero se fue por su cuenta- dijo un poco incomodo lo ultimo haciendo que se extrañara un poco el Chino.

- Y los demás- dijo tratando de no sonar tan interesado.

- Si se refiere a los Jóvenes Yuy y Barton, el ultimo ya esta con mi Señor y el

Joven Yuy como esta viviendo aquí cerca debe de estar en camino- respondió amablemente el hombre.

- gracias- y eso fue lo primero y ultimo que se oyó en esa limosina hasta llegar a su objetivo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Solo sentía el ruido sordo del viento al chocar con el casco, y su trenza que chocaba contra su espalda por la velocidad.

"me encanta esto por eso no te quise dejar en casa Deathscythe" fue el fugas pensamiento del joven trenzado, antes de volver a enfocar su mente en el camino, viendo que se acercaba a un cruce así que disminuyo un poco la velocidad por precaución aparte que no andaba con prisa ya que iba bastante adelantado de la hora estipulada para que llegara.

"quien lo diría Duo Maxwell siendo puntual por primera vez en su vida jajajjajaxD" pensó burlándose de si mismo, en eso llego al cruce todo iba bien ningún vehiculo doblo sin problema pero de pronto sintió el ruido de otra moto acercándose rápidamente y siendo que el había disminuido la velocidad, pronto le dieron alcance quedando codo a codo en eso miro al conductor y cual fue su sorpresa en reconocer esa mirada tan familiar y que hace tanto que no la veía y rápidamente salio se sus labios sin meditarlo su nombre.

– Heero…- dejando que una amplia sonrisa adornara su rostro.

Mientras Heero no quitaba la mirada de esos ojos azul-violeta y solo pudo a sentí al leer en los labios de este su nombre ya que su casco no dejaba ver la hermosa sonrisa que también había posicionado sus labio sin darse cuenta al reconocer a este como su compañero de Guerra, "si es Duo" fue el pensamiento fugas que paso por su mente para volver a mirar el camino.

Duo también hizo lo mismo volvió su mirada al camino en eso se le cruzo una gran idea que hizo aparecer una sonrisa traviesa, le hizo una seña con la mano a Heero para llamar su atención el cual lo miro de inmediato y como ya savia que Heero podía leer sus labios –Heero! Una carrera si! Hasta la casa de Quatre- dijo bastante rápido pero al parecer Heero comprendió sin problema ya que hizo una sentimiento con la cabeza y si hubiera podido ver su boca hubiera leído –Misión acepta- que fue la respuesta de Heero, antes que comenzara a subir la velocidad al igual que el trenzado…

Comenzando una carrera sin tregua…

Continuara…

N.A: Primero que nada gracias por leer mi prologo y si están leyendo ahora muchas gracias por la espera es que realmente no tengo excusas ya que se que si hubiera querido lo hubiera continuado de inmediato pero como era fin de año estuve con el tiempo apretado y luego en las vacaciones sin mentir comencé a escribir tres veces el primer capitulo y siempre ocurría algo si fue horrible se me borraron, lo bueno es que el comienzo lo había escrito a mano además de algunas ideas…menos mal por que ahí si que me hubiera desanimado por que también se me había extraviado la libreta pero la encontré y ahora subo esto que se que es algo corto ya que pensaba hacer capítulos mas largos pero mejor lo subo antes que pase quizás que cosas …después de lo que me ha pasado y por lo mismo no eh continuado el otro fic que subí primero que este…umm…en fin ya como ven la cosa va avanzando de poquito después de toda estas explicaciones espero que de verdad le guste este cap!! Lo hice con mucho cariño…jejejejxD

Muchas gracias por lo Rewies y por el comentario de Fausto IX pues lo de las estrofa larga me salio así ya que cuando hablo no suelo hacer muchas pausas jejjejexD por eso fue que lo subí así pero muchas gracias por los consejos!!

Pd: mmmm…para lo que se pregunten en que parte de la tierra están…pues ni idea….jejejejxD no va ha hacer un lugar o un país en especifico por el momento…es que por mas que pensé en el lugar indicado no se me ocurrió así que mejor ser así jejejej U.

Ya hasta pronto pretendo actualizar lo mas pronto adiosin!


	3. Reencuentro

**¿Sentir?**

Por Nahome Maxwell

Basado en Gundam Wing

"pensamientos"

/recuerdos o flash back/

-dialogos-

Parejas: 1x2 3x4 y lo demás saldrá por el camino ne?

Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi.

Raiting: PG-13 yo señalo si hay algún NC-17.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, ya quisiera yo en especial por cierto chico de larga cabellera xD, así como no son mío aun k me gustaría, esta es solo una historia de yo una fanática para otros fanáticos U.U

Capitulo II

Reencuentro

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Amo Quatre acaba de avisar que el joven Chang llego y vienen en camino-

-Ummm…y Duo no lo esperaron di ordenes de que lo trajeran a ambos- dijo un poco preocupado.

- Bueno me comunicaron que el quiso venirse por su cuenta-

- Como y lo dejaron pero si por eso los envié a recogerlos, para que no tuvieran que venirse en bus y llegaran más rápido y cómodos- dijo un poco molesto.

- Tranquilo mi Señor por lo que me explicaron el traía un vehiculo, por esto quiso venirse por su cuenta-

-Ummm bueno si es por eso…me quedo mas tranquilo!- dijo sonriendo – entonces debe estar por llegar, genial! Verdad Trowa- dijo dirigiéndose al joven que se encontraba sentado al lado de el regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-Con su permiso me retiro, solo vine a avisarle-

-Claro Rashid muchas gracias, en cuanto lleguen me avisa de inmediato para salir a recibirlos-

-Como ordene Señor- dijo retirándose.

-Entonces como te decía Trowa…- pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por que unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, comenzando un beso que duro por algunos minutos ya que al parecer ninguno quería separarse.

- Y como ya te he dicho si no quieres que te bese no me sonrías de esa manera- dijo tranquilamente Trowa.

-Pues…- dijo todo colorado el rubio – no puedo hacer eso- dijo volviendo a sonreírle con esa sonrisa que solo le regalaba a el.

-Y por que?- dijo tomando el rostro de Quatre entre sus manos sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Porque no puedo evitar de sonreír de esa manera teniendo a la persona que amo a mi lado- dijo mirando hacia otro lado ya que no aguantaba mas la mirada de Trowa le ponía demasiado nervioso.

- Y yo te amo a ti por eso no puedo dejar de besarte- dijo volviendo a buscar la boca del rubio volviéndose a unirse en un beso tierno, de esos que son lentos disfrutando cada rose de los labios del otro, mientras ambos acariciaban el rostro del otro y terminado por darse besitos cortos, hasta que se separaron.

-Entonces creo que tu eres el que va a tener que comenzar a contenerse, por que yo si quiero que me beses- dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.

- Creo que si- dijo mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa a su amado.

-Y creo que con eso no me puedo aguantar tampoco- dijo acercándose para volver a unir sus labios en un beso breve, y al separarse ambos se abrasaron muy fuerte como deseando quedarse así por siempre – Y retomando nuestra conversación- dijo Quatre mientras aun permanecían en lo brazos de Trowa –Que crees que seria lo mejor?- dijo terminado con un tono que denotaba preocupación.

- Pues…-dijo mientras separaba un poco al rubio para ver su rostro –Creo que debemos decírselos sin rodeos- dijo tranquilamente.

-Pero no crees que les perturbe un poco- pregunto aun con preocupación.

- Si pero esa es una de la razones por lo que organizamos esta reunión fue para decirles de nuestra relación y para reunirnos todos como antes-

- Si se pero es que… me da mucha vergüenza- dijo moviendo la cabeza mientras estaba todo rojo.

-jejejjje mi amor- dijo posando un mano en el rostro de Quatre, el cual solo atino a quedarse mirando eso ojos que tanto le gustaban –No te preocupes yo les digo, y se que ellos lo van a entender después de todo son las personas mas cercanas a nosotros, a pesar de que estos años no los hayamos visto pero tu te as estado escribiendo con todos y no crees que deberían saber-

-si- dijo mientras asentía con su cabeza lentamente.

-Entonces…sigamos en lo que estábamos-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, acompañado de una mirada no muy inocente.

-Que cosa?- pregunto un poco extrañado por la mirada de su novio.

-Esta…- dijo mientras acercaba el rostro del rubio con la mano que había dejado en su rostro, para unirse en un beso…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ambos iban a la para, ni una ventaja para ninguno de los dos hasta que se empezó a divisar a lo lejos los portones de la que debía ser la "casa" de Quatre, ninguno desminuyo la velocidad como si hacerlo fuera rendirse aun que de hecho si lo hacían el otro iba obtener de inmediato la ventaja pero iban demasiado rápido así que luego de unos pequeños segundos Heero comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, haciendo que Duo lo rebasara pero de inmediato tuvo que frenar en seco si no quería pasar de largo, haciendo que patinara unos cuantos metros por el cemento y gracias a que se notaba que tenia habilidad no se callo, apenas se detuvo su moto se saco el casco mirando hacia tras viendo a Heero que se encontraba a un lado de la moto con el casco en la mano observándolo.

-Heero! Yo gane!- grito Duo.

Heero solo negó con la cabeza, para luego apuntar a lo que estaba a un costado de el.

Duo miro lo que apuntaba y vio los portones de la "casa" haciendo que comprendiera de inmediato lo que esta queriéndole decir el soldado perfecto –No yo gane!- dijo tercamente bajándose de la moto y caminando hacia donde se encontraba Heero, con las manos en la cintura y con la cara inflada de enfado como niño chico.

Heero al ver acercarse así a Duo no pudo aguantar sonreír de hecho no se dio cuenta pero una sonrisa adorno su rostro seguida se una mirada divertida.

Mientras que Duo se plantaba frente a Heero mirando extrañado lo que le mostraban sus ojos…"esta sonriendo" fue el fugas pensamiento "nunca lo había visto sonreír y hace cuanto que no lo veía" pensó olvidándose por completo de su enojo –Hace siglos que no te veía!- dijo echándose enzima de Heero en un abrazo que tomo por completa sorpresa a al joven de ojos azules.

No atinaba a nada Duo lo estaba abrasando y sin darse cuenta su cuerpo reacciono pasando sus brazos por la cintura del trenzado el cual se aferro mas a su cuello haciendo que el aroma de Duo llegar de golpe a su nariz era demasiado agradable "cuantas veces soñé con tenerlo así en mis brazos" fue su pensamiento mientras seguía disfrutando de la cercanía del el otro.

"me esta abrazando…no me aparto" fue el pensamiento que cruzo por la cabeza de Duo mientras Heero correspondía "pero que calido se siente" pensó mientras seguía abrasado a Heero.

Ambos se encontraban disfrutando del momento que no se dieron cuenta de que un auto acababa de llegar, y que una persona bajo de el, la cual se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa divertida.

-Disculpen por interrumpir pero…no deberíamos entrar- dijo divertido el chino por la escenita que estaban dando su compañeros.

Al escuchar ambos esto se separaron rápidamente y miraron a donde habían escuchado esas palabras topándose con un sonriente Wufei Chang.

-Wufei!- grito Duo cortando el silencio en el que habían quedado –cuanto tiempo amigo!- dijo mientras lo abrazaba y el otro le correspondía.

-Si Maxwell ya va un año no?- dijo dándole palmadas en la espalda, separándolo al instante, para dirigirse a Heero –Tanto tiempo Yuy- dijo extendiéndole la mano siendo recibida por la de Heero.

-Si- fue la seca respuesta mientras esa imperturbable mirada volvía a adueñarse de su rostro.

En eso sintieron que la puerta que estaba a un lado del gran portón se abría dejando salir a un muy alegre Quatre.

-Amigos! Que gusto verlos!- dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Lo mismo digo Winner- dijo Wufei mientras le extendía una mano y muy bien recibida y apretada claro que no se imagino que este de un empujo lo acerco hacia el y le dio un gran abrazo haciendo que hiciera lo mismo que con Duo unos cuantas palmadas en la espalda para separase de inmediato, haciendo que Quatre solo le sonriera.

-Duo!- fue lo único que vasto para que este se le lanzara enzima para abrazarlo siendo recibido con los brazos abiertos.

-Quatre! Tanto tiempo!- decía Duo mientras apretaba mas al Rubio.

-Si-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar ya que ya le estaba faltando un poco el aire por el abrazo efusivo del trenzado pero en eso sintió algo, un sentimiento que no provenía de el, en eso también sintió una mirada muy penetrante que estaba encima de el, como pudo se separo del trenzado y miro de donde provenía y solo vio a Heero el cual desvió la mirada, así que solo sonrió y se dirigió hacia el –Mucho tiempo sin saber nada de ti Heero, me alegra de que hayas venido- dijo mientras le extendía la mano la cual fue recibida de inmediato.

-Si…mucho tiempo- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios pero su mirada al terminar de decirlas no estaba en el rubio sino que en Duo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el rubio que solo sonrió, mirando en donde estaba Wufei y Duo que solo los miraban.

-Bueno por que no entramos, adentro vamos a estar mas cómodos aparte que Trowa nos esta esperando.

-Ya esta aquí, genial! Quiero ver si aun sigue usando el mismo peinado!- dijo Duo mientras agarraba a Quatre del brazo y comenzaba a jalarlo, para que caminaran mas rápido.

Quatre solo atino a reírse y a dejarse llevar mientras los otros miraban como estos se retiraban perdiéndose por la puerta, en eso Heero miro a su moto e iba a decir algo pero vio como los portones se abrían y aparecía un Quatre.

-Heero no te preocupes por tu moto mis empleados la entraran solo pásales las llaves, te aseguro que no le va a pasar nada- dijo mientras sonreía.

-hn- fue lo único que dijo mientras veía como alguien vestido completamente de negro se acercaba a el.

-Si me permite- dijo el empleado mientras le extendía la mano, Heero le entrego la llave con un poco de recelo, pero decidió confiar en las palabras de Quatre.

-Vamos Yuy- apuro Wufei ya que se estaba quedando atrás el 01.

Haciendo que Heero lo mirara y comenzara a caminara hasta donde el para dirigir al interior, al entrar se encontraron con una muy hermosa vista, se extendía un gran jardín con muchos árboles y un sendero que se notaba que era por donde transitaban los autos y a lo lejos se podía divisar la grandiosa casa que se imponía frente a todo lo que la rodeaba.

-Realmente es hermoso!!- dijo un muy admirado Duo.

-Gracias-dijo amablemente Quatre.

-si es realmente magnifica tu "casa" – dijo Wufei recalcando lo ultimo.

-Es que no es una casa es una mansión no Quatre- dijo todo inocente Duo sin darse que cuenta de la ironía de Wufei haciendo que Quatre solo riera mientras Wufei sonreí divertido.

-Y ahora por que se rien…ah! Heero mira como se burlan de mi-dijo Duo moviendo a Heero de un brazo, el cual solo se dejo.

-jajajjaja ten cuidado Maxwell que puedes hacer que el Yuy se enoje-

-uh?...-fue lo único que dijo mientras veía a Heero –no para nada Heero no esta enojado verdad?-

-hn-fue la seca respuesta de este.

-no ves Wufei!-dijo un sonriente trenzado.

-jajajjajaaj-se escucharon las risas de Quatre y Wufei.

-si tu lo dices por lo menos a mi la respuesta de Yuy no me dice mucho verdad Quatre- dijo Wufei.

-creo que tienes razón- dijo apenas Quatre por que no se aguantaba la risa.

-Pero…ya dejen de reírse a costa mía!!- dijo un poco impaciente Duo –Y a todo esto que no se suponía que íbamos a ir adentro para reunirnos con Trowa!-

-Si eso es verdad vamos!- dijo un sonriente Quatre mientras se dirigía a un costado desapareciendo para luego regresar en un autito(n.a: entiéndase por un auto de esos que se ocupan para el golf que no tengo idea como se llaman en fin espero que se entienda jejejejxD)-Buenos chicos súbanse así llegaremos mas rápido- dijo mientras les sonreía.

-ok- dijo Duo mientras tomaba a Wufei y a Heero de los brazo y los arrastraba para subirse al autito(N.A: jajajajajja suena como si fuera unos de esos autos de jugetexD).

-Buenos chicos sujétense!- fue lo ultimo que se escucho pues por lo rapido que iban apenas le podían pensar solo se agarraban fuertemente de donde fuera para rápidamente llegar a la puerta de la mansión –Ya llegamos bájense!- dijo un sonriente Quatre mientras volteaba para mirar y encontrarse con un Wufei muy aferrado al asiento de enfrente de el y con los ojos cerrados, a un Heero aferrado al asiento y a un Duo que estaba aferrado Heero si el trenzado solo atino a abrazar a Heero para no irse hacia adelante haciendo que solo pudiera –jajjajajajajxD- realmente era muy chistoso verlos así incluso Heero estaba aferrado un al asiento, en eso por la risa de Quatre los tres reaccionaron y abrieron los ojos encontrándose con un Quatre que no paraba de reír –Pero si no anduve tan rápido- y siguió riendo.

-Claro para ti!- dijo indignado Duo mientras soltaba a Heero, en eso reparo que hasta ahora había tenido abrazado a Heero y este tampoco lo separo, pero recordó su acción al partir el auto que fue aferrarse a el y solo se sonrojo quedándose con la cabeza agachada "por que hice eso".

-Bueno creo que mejor entramos- dijo Wufei cambiando el tema ya que no le gustaba nada que verse débil.

-Si!! Pasen- dijo un divertido Quatre bajándose del autito(xD) y indicándoles que subieran las escaleras para llegar a la gran puerta de madera con unos hermosos calados de flores y enredaderas alrededor de todo el borde de esta que se notaba que era la entrada principal.

Todos mejor se bajaron del auto y subieron por las escaleras siguiendo a Quatre que de inmediato la abrió.

-Bienvenidos siéntanse como en su casa!- dijo Quatre mientras hacia un ademán con la mano para que pasaran.

Entrando se perdieron mirando lo hermosa que estaba decorada el interior, hasta Heero se notaba admirado por que a pesar de estar decorada de una manera sobria era muy hermosa se notaba que había sido cuidado hasta el mas mínimo detalle y mientras seguían a Quatre para ir a donde Trowa mas se admiran haciendo que nadie pronunciara ninguna palabra hasta que Quatre se detuvo y abrió una puerta, haciendo que entraran…

-Hola chicos- fue la sobria bienvenida que les dio Trowa, con toda la calma que era característica en el.

-hola Trowa!- dijo alegre le trenzado mientras se acercaba a el para abrasarlo, cosa que Trowa permitió sin ningún reparo –Tanto tiempo sin verte- pronucio mientras se separaba y se hacia a un lado para que todos lo pudieran saludar luego de unos minutos ya estaban los cinco sentado llevando una platica muy amena todos participando de una u otra forma quizás no tan participativa pero con solo la presencia era necesaria.

-A si que estas trabajando en los prevents aun?- pregunto un curioso Duo.

-Si es que realmente no me veo haciendo otra cosa- respondió Wufei.

-Y tu Maxwell que has hecho-

-Ummm…un poco de todo jejejje- fue la sobria respuesta.

-Anda Duo se mas concreto que estas haciendo ahora- Pregunto Quatre.

-Pues ahora…nada -

-nada?- dijo Quatre confundido- lo ultimo que supe de ti fue que estabas trabajando con Hilde- agrego Quatre.

-Es que me aburría mucho además que ya no era lo mismo que en la guerra el trabajo no daba muchos frutos así comencé a trabajar en varia cosas hasta de repartidor de pizzas fui un tiempo - dijo sonriendo el trenzado.

"ósea que no esta con ella" fue el fugas pensamiento que tuvo Heero que estaba muy pendiente de todo lo que decía ese trenzado.

-así que fue eso yo que pensé que te ibas a quedar con ella-dijo muy tranquilamente Wufei.

-jajajjajajaja- Duo lanzo la carcajada.

-Que es lo chistoso Maxwell- pregunto el chino no muy contento.

-Es que…jejejejeje es que yo nunca pensé en Hilde nada mas que como una amiga y claro al pasar más tiempo con ella prácticamente nos convertimos como hermanos- dijo aun divertido el trenzado.

Todos solo miraban como se reía el trenzado mientras Wufei mostraba una clara muestra de molestia.

-Bueno si así espero que te valla bien en la busca de trabajo- dijo un sonriente Quatre

-Si eso espero ya que hasta el momento aun no encuentro lo que quiero- dijo un poco triste el trenzado.

-bueno y tu Heero que a sido de tu vida este ultimo año?- pregunto con tranquilidad Trowa ya que se había dado cuenta de la incomodidad del trenzado y mejor cambiaban el tema.

-Si Heero que as hecho por lo que supe hace tiempo que dejaste tu puesto de guarda espalda de Reelena- dijo un poco curios el chino.

-Pues si, deje de ser su guardas espalda al poco tiempo de comenzar esta paz-dijo tranquilamente el de ojos azul cobalto.

-Y yo que pensé que te ibas a casar con Reelena!- dijo sorprendido Duo por lo dicho por Wufei y Heero.

-Pues no- dijo un poco cortante Heero.

-Pero si hacían una muy linda pareja no?-menciono Duo mirando a todos, haciendo que en Heero apareciera una muestra pequeña de molestia.

-Pues al parecer no hacían tan buena pareja por algo Heero no esta con ella- dijo Quatre en forma de indirecta para que Duo la cortar.

-En todo caso por lo que supe Reelena se va a casar- dijo Wufei.

-De verdad!- dijo todo emocionado el trenzado.

-Si yo también me había enterado de eso al parecer es con uno de su guarda espaldas- agrego Quatre.

-Ojala que sea feliz- dijo secamente Heero.

-Umm…ahora que estamos hablando de este tema…- dijo Duo con una cara de curiosidad, haciendo que Quatre se preocupara un poco por lo que fuera a preguntar –Y tu Wufei debes tener pareja no?- dijo con cara de niño bueno.

-Pues…-respondió dejando a todos expectantes –No-

-No!- dijo con mucha desilusión el trenzado.

-No realmente no estoy preocupado de esas cosas- mociono de forma superior.

-Bueno, bueno creo que ya deben tener hambre por que no pasamos al comedor- dijo alegremente Quatre.

-Pero…falta todavía saber si tu y Trowa tienen pareja- dijo con un a sonrisa maliciosa el trenzado.

-Eh?!-fue lo único que atino a decir el rubio por la sorpresa.

-Pues eso simple…-menciono tranquilamente Trowa e iba continuar cuando…

Continuara…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: hola!! Aquí esta el nuevo cap esperando que les guste! Y esta vez si que no me paso ningún inconveniente, ya ahora me voy a ir a dormir ya que son la s4 de la madrugada y aun que no tenga sueño debo descansar ne? A si se me olvidaba espero que les guste lo que puse de 3x4 los puse como pareja de un principio por que lo de ellos es mas simple bueno no se si simple pero la cosa es que en el anime Quatre declara abiertamente dos veces que ama a Trowa así que…se comprende y lo otro es por que detonas formas este fics se va a centrar en la pareja 2x1 jejejej yap esop muchos saludos a todo el que este leyendo hasta este punto ya que siempre me alargo.

Dejen Rewies!!

Pd: por lo de las faltas de ortografía de antemano me disculpo por que aun que no quiera y a pesar de que leo un monto y no solo fisc que quede claro siempre e tenido problemas así es que si ven uno…háganse las lesas si después de todo las cosa se entine ne?O.o creo? jejejjejxD


End file.
